falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Polizeihauptquartier von Germantown
|fraktionen= Vault 87 Supermutanten |quests = Big Trouble in Big Town |sektionen = Polizeihauptquartier - Parterre Polizeihauptquartier 1. Stock |cell = GermantownPolice HeadquartersExterior (aussen) GermPoliceHQ01(Erdgeschoss) GermPoliceHQ02 (Keller) GermPoliceHQ03 (1. Stock) |refid = (aussen) (Erdgeschoss) (Keller) (1. Stock) }} Das Polizeihauptquartier von Germantown ist eine alte Polizeistation, die sich nun unter der Kontrolle der Supermutanten befindet. Die Station dient als Zwischenlager für die von den Supermutanten gefangenen Ödländer. Hintergrund Vor dem großen Krieg war Germantown eine Kleinstadt im Bezirk Maryland. In der Station sind noch einige aktive Terminals vorhanden, auf denen mehrere Notrufprotokolle, die vor dem Großen Krieg abgesetzt wurden, gespeichert sind. Die Protokolle umfassen die Meldungen eines Wohnungsbrandes, eines Einbruchdiebstahls sowie das Gespräch eines geistig verwirrten Mannes, der seltsame Geschichten über seine Schuhe erzählt, denen Flügel gewachsen sind. Grundriss Außenbereich The outside area consists of a pre-War camp, where people had sought refuge within during the Great War. At night, there are super mutants, but during the day, it is rare to face any super mutants except during the quest Big Trouble in Big Town. In the tents are beds which can be used, and some super mutant gore bags that may contain Kronkorken. There is also a Very Hard locked door that leads to the ground level. Innenbereich 220px|thumb|Super mutants just around the corner on the top floor As the Einsamer Wanderer enters the jail, there is an impound terminal, as well as a mine and two super mutants to the hall on the left next to the fire hydrant. Be mindful of the rigged shotgun in the room (requires Reparieren 45 to disable). There is also a first aid box in the back right that leads out into the hall. At the end of the hall, there is a room with a pool table featuring mutilated dead bodies and gore bags. 220px|thumb|View at the jail on the ground floor Further down the hall, there is a door leading to the ground floor, with a frag mine near the bottom of the stairs. After passing the mine, there may be more super mutants out in the hall. There is a room to the right, and another hallway to your left. In the room to the right, there is a mine in the middle, and some 911 terminals that provide recorded pre-War 911 calls only. Moving to the end of the room, a door to the hall can be found, in which the first room to the right should contain tables. There will be ammunition in the desk covered by dirt, other than that it will just be ruined books. Exiting the room and going to the right, will lead down to the hall mentioned earlier. There will be a room with a super mutant waiting, and one will have the Germantown jailer's key. Down here, one may find Red in the room with the cell doors, directly beside the lockdown computer. This terminal requires either a Wissenschaft skill of 100, or the password from lockdown computer holotape. There is a door leading outside at the end of the hall. In the room across the hall from where Red is found in her cell, a Very Hard locked police station terminal can be found, as well as a door across from it. Again, a Wissenschaft skill of 75 or Lockpick skill of 50 or higher is required to gain access. Beyond the door are three first aid boxes, several weapons, assorted ammunition, grenades, and chems, along with three cherry bombs. Go to a hall with another fire hydrant, and there will be a closet with two gore bags and stairs leading to the basement. The first room on the left does not have much, but the second has an Average lock which leads to a room that has some ammunition and a 10-mm-Maschinenpistole, as well as a Fat Man. There will be a room with gore bags hanging from the ceiling, and in the back is a first aid box, a gun case, and a doorway leading to a room with a Kakerlake and shelves. Voices can be heard coming from the kitchen, and through the room with shelves, it is possible to travel to a hall, where to the right will be a Supermutant, as well as a radroach. The refrigerators have a good amount of food, and Shorty will be seen tied up in the middle of the room. Bemerkenswerte Beute Obergeschoss 220px|right Parterre 220px|right Keller 220px|right Verbundene Quests In der Quest Big Trouble in Big Town halten sich hier die Gefangenen der Supermutanten aus Big Town auf. Infos * Außerhalb des Gebäudes befinden sich mehrere Zelte, darunter auch ein Tisch mit einem Terminal, in dem Einträge einer Krankenschwester stehen. Diese kümmerte sich um die Überlebenden der Bomben, die größtenteils an Strahlenkrankheit litten. Die Einträge gehen von dem Moment, kurz bevor die Bomben fielen bis zu ihrem Strahlentod. * Im Erdgeschoss gibt es eine große, vernagelte Tür, durch die Licht scheint, jedoch brauch man einen Schlüssel, um sie zu öffnen. Wenn man die Tür mit dem G.E.E.K. öffnet, bemerkt man, dass sie nirgends hinführt und es gibt auch keinen Schlüssel dafür. Dabei handelt es sich um den Vordereingang der Station. Da der Außenbereich versperrt ist, hat man keinen Zutritt. * Wenn man vom oberen Stockwerk kommt, kann man zwei Supermutanten reden hören, wie sie Red mitnehmen wollen (wahrscheinlich zur Vault 87) und dass Shorty da bleiben soll, weil er zu Essen verarbeitet wird. Nachdem die Unterhaltung beendet ist, läuft einer der beiden manchmal sogar in die eigene Stolperdraht-Falle. Vorkommen Das Polizeihauptquartier von Germantown kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Hinter den Kulissen "And that's how you get to llama school", a quote stated in one of the 911 calls, is a reference to a song from the MTV sock-puppet talk show Sifl and Olly. Bugs * In the basement/kitchen area, a super mutant master or, with Broken Steel installed, a super mutant overlord may be incorrectly labeled as a regular super mutant in V.A.T.S. ** Additionally, this super mutant may not spawn with any weapons, and rarely without any items at all, including the jail Key. * In the basement: kitchen area, a super mutant will have Shorty captured, and will begin a scripted conversation with one-another, however after killing the super mutant, both Shorty, and the super mutant will continue their conversation, even while dead. Galerie GT_basement.jpg|The super mutants' 'meat locker' down at the basement Germantown Police HQ Password.jpg|Germantown Police HQ Password FO3 GermantownPoliceHQSign.png|Germantown Police HQ Sign FO3 LCS Germantown Police HQ.jpg|Lügen wie im Kongress en:Germantown police HQ es:Jefatura de policía de Germantown ru:Полицейский участок Джермантауна uk:Поліцейський відділок Джермантауна zh:日耳曼敦警察總部 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte